


for them, he'll do it

by jiminswrist



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, james' last moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminswrist/pseuds/jiminswrist
Summary: James Potter's last moments
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021159
Kudos: 8





	for them, he'll do it

James knows it's him.  
He knows these are his last steps, his last breaths, but if it's for them he'll do it.  
He thinks of Lily as the door is destroyed by a _bombarda maxima_.  
Lily with her sweet voice, her beautiful green eyes, and all she will be and do in her incredible life.  
He thinks of Harry, of his little giggles, of the life James will never get to see.  
He faces Voldemort without a wand.  
He smiles as he hears the killing curse.  
James Potter dies with a smile on his face, and tears in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
